


Moonlit Kissses

by marieelizabeth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 05:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieelizabeth/pseuds/marieelizabeth
Summary: Will these two dummies finally kiss? Or will everything go wrong?





	Moonlit Kissses

The night sky was illuminated with thousands of stars. Pennelope and Rumarin tried to guess what shapes the constellations made, both of them snickering at the most ridiculous ideas.

“If you squint, those stars look like a screaming pelican,” Rumarin pointed out.

“Ru! That’s the Thief birthsign!” Pennelope yelled through a fit of laughter.

“How am I supposed to know that? Do I look like a wizard or some stiff-nosed, academic lackey at the Mages Guild?”

“No, but I thought you would’ve known that sign since we happen to steal a lot.”

“I didn’t know stealing tiny trinkets from mindless shopkeepers makes me an astronomical genius.”

The two of them continued their banter as their feet swayed on the ledge overlooking the sea. Pennelope insisted on coming up to the roof when they arrived at the College of Winterhold because both moons were fully illuminated. Despite Rumarin’s protests, he braved the icy winds just because it was an excuse to spend some time with her. The two of them shared a handful of fur blankets and kept close together to stay warm. Pennelope’s eyes were fixed on the thick cloud of air pouring out of Rumarin’s mouth each time his breath met the icy cold wind.

“Penny, we’re friends, right?” Rumarin asked, looking out over the horizon, scared to meet his companion’s gaze.

Pennelope was taken aback by his question. Of course they were. But she felt a small, sharp sting deep within her stomach at the thought of Rumarin only considering her a friend. Should she be more upfront with her feelings? Or would that scare him away? “Of course, Ru! Why? Something on your mind?”

“I can tell you anything, right? No matter how embarrassing or awkward?”

“I mean, I don’t think anything could be more embarrassing than when you tried to impersonate Ondolemar. Remember? You walked around Markarth preaching about your abundant love for Talos. And when Ondolemar found out what you were doing, he hurled a fireball at you that incinerated your clothes. We both had to make a run for it. We ran all the way to Karthspire to escape his wrath, and the whole time you had nothing but your undergarments on!” Pennelope recalled while laughing hysterically.

“Thanks Penny for the reminder. You know, the people in the jarl’s court still glare at me every time we visit. Not my brightest moment.” Rumarin waited for Penny to calm down from her fit of laughter. “Seriously though, promise me that you’ll forget I said anything if you don’t agree?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You know I love to hang things over your head Ru,” Pennelope jested.

Rumarin brushed off her comment. His stomach started to twist in a knot as he grew nervous about the impending confession. “Penny, I love you,” he said, barely louder than a whisper.

Rumarin tried reading Pennelope’s reaction as he felt his face heat up, even though the wind was so cold. He stared into her eyes, digging for an answer. The northern sky aurora reflected a symphony of color on her irises, but her expression was blank, and Rumarin was prepared for the worst.

Pennelope was dumbfounded by Rumarin’s confession. She never imagined that he felt the same way she did. 

Rumarin started to stutter as he readied to backtrack his original statement. Was she going to laugh in his face? Or feel uncomfortable? Or even ask him to part ways with her? His questions were answered when Pennelope’s lips gently met his.

Rumarin froze at the contact of her kiss, which made Pennelope pull away. “I-I’m sorry, Ru. I thought-” Rumarin interrupted her with a second, reciprocated kiss. His hands came up to hold her chilled cheeks as she intertwined her fingers into his ponytailed-hair.

After a few seconds, Pennelope slowly parted from his embrace. “Are you sure you want me to forget what you said and pretend this didn’t happen?” she asked with a wry smile.

Rumarin grabbed her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead as he tucked themselves deeper under the fur blankets. The pair continued to watch the sky as the night carried on. Eventually, Pennelope fell asleep on Rumarin’s shoulder. In any other circumstance, he would have happily let Pennelope sleep against him, but he worried about the genuine risk of hypothermia. He slowly wrapped Pennelope up and carried her to the door, but not before looking at the moons in the night sky one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Also sorry this is cheesy. Actually I'm not.


End file.
